


Maschera

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Personality Swap, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?-> Se situe vers les saisons 3 et 4. Spoilers free :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a sept ans, et c'est pour moi l'une des meilleures que j'ai écrite (cette modestie ..)  
> Maschera est très psychologique, très tournée vers un seul personnage, ses relations avec les autres, et avec son environnement. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Ecrite avant les infos données dans les saisons suivantes sur la famille DiNozzo et le reste, donc c'est très imaginatif, libre et tout et tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Il y a toujours eu un certain mécanisme dans ses gestes.

Parfois, ses mains, ses jambes, ses membres, s'activaient sans même qu'il y pense, sans même qu'il en donne l'ordre à son corps. C'était déconcertant, surprenant, ça l'avait été, au début, lorsqu'il sortait de cette sorte de transe, levant les yeux pour découvrir qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Et puis, c'était devenu un phénomène habituel, las, fatiguant. Il avait finit par s'y accommoder et n'y pensait même plus.

Sourire. Blaguer. Esquiver les légendaires claques du patron. Rassembler des informations. Prendre ses affaires. Monter en voiture. Tirer. Tuer. Se sauver. Sauver les autres. Revenir au bureau. Repartir. Faire tomber le masque pour un temps, jusqu'au lendemain, où tout recommencera, encore, et encore, et encore ...

Ses doigts, posés sur le bureau composé d'un plastique puant l'industrie américaine, se mirent à valser le long d'une musique imaginaire, erratique, folle, floue. Une ombre passa devant lui et lui jeta un dossier. Un réflexe mécanique empêcha la paperasse de s'étaler sur le sol.

Ses yeux se levèrent sur l'écran brillant d'une lumière artificielle, face à lui, et il lut avec une légère indifférence la proche arrivée de l'aube. Ils avaient été retenus toute la nuit à cause d'une affaire de meurtres en série qui s'éternisait un peu trop au goût de leurs supérieurs. Vance les avaient obligés à potasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur le coupable. Son regard coula vers l'homme assit au bureau à sa droite et il observa un instant ses gestes maladroits, son visage éreinté, bien qu'il venait de passer quelques heures d'un sommeil mérité dans le labo sous leurs pieds. Peut-être Abby avait-elle usée d'une musique trop forte, comme à son habitude.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Ziva, l'agent de liaison du Mossad, aujourd'hui si présente dans leurs vies qu'il arrivait qu'ils en oublient tous, un instant, Kate Todd. Il tressaillit et battit vivement des paupières lorsque la vision de son ancienne collègue, assise à son bureau, riant et répondant à ses moqueries, s'imprima sur sa rétine. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller à l'imaginaire. Pas alors que le patron était tout prêt.

-Dinozzo ! Tu te bouges ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas en restant assit qu'on va réussir à l'attraper, cette pourriture !

Mécaniquement, il se leva. Mécaniquement, il se plaça face à l'écran, baragouina quelques excuses, plaça une idiotie entre quelques bons mots, esquiva la tape du patron. McGee leva les yeux au ciel, Ziva eut un mince sourire amusé, Gibbs se mit à aboyer.

Il détestait quand Gibbs se mettait en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Tony ?

Si la version robotisée s'attela à la tâche de l'explication des informations, du déroulement du job quotidien, l'autre partie, elle, enfermée profondément en lui depuis si longtemps, s'insurgea contre le surnom. 

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce diminutif, ' Tony '. On le lui avait attribué dès le collège, parce que c'était bien plus court et mignon que le pompeux ' Anthony '. On ne lui avait jamais demandé si cela lui plaisait. Collège, lycée, université, commissariats, NCIS. Tony était devenu récurrent. Au début, à chaque nouvel endroit, il s'était un peu battu, faisant rappeler son prénom complet lorsqu'on utilisait un peu trop le raccourci, mais rien n'avait été efficace contre ce fléau. Car, c'était bel et bien un fléau.

Celui de sentir les coups sur sa chair à chaque interpellation, alors que, par le passé, le retentissant ' Tony ' était devenu l'appellation habituelle du dégoût, de la haine, de la désillusion.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas leur dire, à tous, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils l'appellent Tony à cause d'une expérience passée assez douloureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Car, l'explication amènerait à la justification, et il n'était pas encore assez fort pour subir la colère et la pitié des autres. Peut-être, un jour.

Pour l'instant, et jusqu'alors, Tony était terrible, mais suffisant.

-En bref, nous en sommes toujours au même point. Ziva, je veux les dossiers des victimes, les détails de leur vie, de leur couleur préférée à leur parfum de glace favori.

-Compris, Boss.

-McGee, je veux le listing de tous les appels, entrants comme sortants, et les antécédents de chaque personne possédant le numéro des six victimes.

-Mais, Boss, ...

-Dinozzo, vas te reposer. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant sept heures, c'est compris ?

-Je peux encore rester, Boss, je n'ai-

-C'est un ordre, Tony. Je te veux opérationnel, sur ce coup, et ce n'est pas en veillant pendant 72 heures que tu vas m'être utile.

Il cligna des paupières, abasourdit de tant d'inquiétude. Semblait-il si fatigué pour susciter l'attention de Gibbs ? A cette pensée, il se redressa, essaya d'effacer toute preuve pouvant amener à le penser inapte au travail. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un incapable. Pourtant, lorsque Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, il ne se fit pas prier et prit, avec un clair sentiment de colère, le chemin menant au sous-sol.

Comme à l'habitude, c'est une musique mêlant métal et symphonie qui l'accueillit à sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Il eut un vague sourire, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre de la laborantine, ses yeux accrochant la forme endormie d'Abby qui, visiblement épuisée, avait la tête posée près de son clavier.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement sur une couverture posée sur le sol, alors qu'il avait prit la place de la jeune femme devant l'ordinateur.

Il baissa légèrement le son de la musique puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger, se tourna vers les recherches entrepris, un peu plus tôt, par la jeune femme. Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier, alors que, sourcils froncés, il passa en revue les analyses toxicologiques des victimes. Le masque était baissé. Il espérait juste que Gibbs ne vienne pas vérifier, d'une minute à l'autre, s'il avait effectivement suivit ses ordres.

Il ne comprendrait pas, alors, pourquoi le Tony paresseux, toujours en retard, qu'il connaissait, n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour dormir. Il ne comprendrait pas comment cet empoté de Tony pouvait utiliser un ordinateur alors qu'il arrivait à peine, en temps normal, au su et vu de tous, à écrire ses rapports. Il ne comprendrait pas comment le flic Dinozzo pouvait lire des analyses plombées de mots scientifiques et compliqués, en les comprenant sans aucune difficulté. Gibbs ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Faire part de son incapacité à dormir, de ses insomnies, de cet attrait pour la technologie, de ces quelques capacités intellectuelles, c'était comme faire part d'une douloureuse partie de son passé. Il préférait que personne ne sache. Les gens se contentaient toujours d'un sourire vide et de quelques mots montrant la capacité intellectuelle limitée à une personnalité plus complexe, plus sombre.

Pour les autres, Tony était un garçon empoté, certes bon enquêteur, mais trop coureur, trop gamin, pour être réellement sérieux. Ils se fiaient aux études universitaires simplement basées sur le cursus sportif, et en déduisaient le caractère bellâtre sans cervelle de l'homme. Ils pensaient que le côté indécis et impulsif amenait au changement étrange de commissariats, de postes, de lieux.

Qui pourrait comprendre le véritable Anthony, celui qui était coincé dans un rôle qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger des autres, sans savoir, qu'un jour, il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière ? Il s'était dit, plusieurs fois, qu'il serait drôle de venir, un jour, au bureau, en arborant sa véritable personnalité. Non, ça ne serait pas drôle. Gibbs et les autres poseraient des questions, ou s'entêteraient et diraient que c'était une simple lubie de leur pathétique compagnon et il se mettrait en colère et il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler et ...

Ses doigts tremblants, il releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune laborantine, paisiblement endormie, à ses côtés. Il ferma les paupières, un instant, alors qu'il se força à respirer lentement, calmement. Puis, ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur le clavier.

L'affaire était banale, en soit, autant qu'une affaire de meurtres en série pouvait être banale, du moins. Six victimes, trois hommes, trois femmes, de type caucasien, tous engagés dans les Marines à des postes différents. Un banal serial killer, certainement ex-Marines, qui frappait de façon aléatoire. C'est du moins ce que pensait Gibbs.

Il nota les bilans toxicologiques et autres informations révélées par les analyses et les envoya à McGee. Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand aux questions qu'Abby allait poser, il aviserait, comme toujours.

Abby avait l'incroyable capacité de comprendre les choses avant même qu'on lui en fasse part. De tous, elle était certainement la personne la plus proche de ses secrets. Si un jour il devait quitter le NCIS, il le savait, se serait à cause d'elle. Il lui était inconcevable de rester si elle parvenait à décoder la complexe énigme qu'il représentait. Or, Abigaël Scuito était la reine du décodage des énigmes insolubles.

Elle savait, bien qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais vraiment parlé, qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'il le laissait croire. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait entendu parler, un jour, au téléphone en allemand. Or, son CV ne mentionnait pas un quelconque apprentissage de cette langue. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais blessé au genou et qu'il avait donc toujours eut la capacité de jouer au basket au niveau universitaire. Ça, c'était à cause d'un stupide interne qui avait réussit à lui faire une radio du genou au lieu d'une radio des poumons, au temps de l'y-pestis. La dite photographie était revenue par erreur aux mains de Gibbs, puis d'Abby. Si le premier n'avait rien vu d'anormal, la deuxième, bien plus experte dans ce genre de chose, avait tout de suite vue l'anomalie.

Mais, Abby ne disait jamais rien. Elle se contentait de couler vers lui un regard interrogateur et inquiet, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au fichier des empreintes qui continuait à tourner, dans le vide, exempt de suspect, puis, éteignit l'écran et les lumières. La jeune femme remua légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller, serrant contre elle son hippopotame en peluche. La vision le fit sourire. Il baissa à nouveau la musique, sachant que la jeune femme préférait baigner dans le bruit plutôt que dans le silence le plus complet, et quitta le laboratoire.

Derrière lui, Abby se redressa lentement, sourcils froncés, le regard tourné vers la silhouette s'éloignant lentement vers l'ascenseur. Anthony Dinozzo s'avérait être un mystère complet et complexe. Alors qu'elle se recouchait, l'esprit pourtant embrouillé d'images et de mots, elle se fit la promesse de découvrir ce que ce nom cachait, ce que le masque pouvait bien dissimuler.

Elle adorait les énigmes non résolues, et Anthony en était une à sa portée.


	2. Prova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Dinozzo est un agent banal du NCIS. Bon, mais dissipé, parfois trop. C'est du moins ce que les apparences portent à croire. Que se passe-t-il quand Abby se met en tête de découvrir ses secrets, quand Gibbs et son équipe sont confrontés à une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle le clan Dinozzo semble impliqué ?

Columbus, Ohio.  
Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie.  
Peoria, Illinois.  
Baltimore, Maryland.  
Washington, District de Columbia.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Abby, il me faudrait ces analyses pour dans deux heures, on vient de trouver un autre corps près de ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

La jeune femme sursauta, maudissant, pour la première fois de sa vie la discrétion naturelle de Gibbs. Elle se retourna, bras écartés, essayant de camoufler le fruit de ses recherches à l'agent senior qui, pourtant, balayait déjà le tableau de ses yeux perçants.

-G ... Gibbs ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu ...

-Abby ... Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur Dinozzo ?

-Mais, Gibbs, comment peux-tu croire que je ... ?

Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur se levèrent au ciel, avant de se poser sur l'en-tête écrite par la laborantine, au sommet de ce tableau décidément bien trop grand pour que sa silhouette puisse en cacher la totalité.

Perchés à quelques centimètres de ses boucles noires, les mots ' Mystère Dinozzo ', peints en une calligraphie sombre et appuyée, sonnaient le début d'une enquête des plus singulières.

Abby ouvrit la bouche, cherchant le meilleur mensonge, la meilleure formulation. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer, de but en blanc, qu'elle pensait que Tony n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la préférée de Gibbs, sans égocentrisme, et donc que l'homme pouvait croire à toutes ses excentricités, mais ça, ça serait trop gros à faire avaler, même si c'était l'exacte vérité.

Tony avait forgé un personnage, un caractère. Une apparence, dont les gens se contentaient. Mais, tout ce qui tournait autour de lui était emprunt de mystère, de doutes. Abby ne connaissait du passé de l'agent que quelques anecdotes, qu'elle savait parfois fausses et trompeuses. Si Anthony était bon acteur, il avait parfois un peu de mal à coordonner les quelques bribes d'informations qu'il lançait au compte-gouttes.

Parfois se trompait-il dans des dates, dans des noms, dans des évènements. Parfois disait-il avoir eut un frère, pour ensuite s'empresser de rectifier le tir, jurant qu'il était fils unique. Une fois avait-il annoncé que sa famille s'était installée aux États-Unis dans les années 20, pour le surlendemain dire que les Dinozzo étaient arrivés dans les années 70.

Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais remarqué ces discordances. Il pouvait se passer des mois, des années avant que l'annonce d'un événement passé soit confronté au paradoxe d'un autre, annoncé plus tôt. Gibbs ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Pas plus que McGee ou Ziva. Seule Kate avait eut, un jour, une réflexion allant dans ce sens, à l'égard de Tony.

Elle lui avait dit, devant l'équipe entière, qu'il devait parler de ses conquêtes, tout le temps, sans interruption, pour cacher un mal obscur, empoisonné. Elle avait pensée à haute voix que cet abcès devait être son passé.

Et, Tony avait pâlit. Considérablement. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un battement de paupières. Puis, il avait rit, était redevenu le Dinozzo que tous connaissaient. Kate avait toujours su avoir visé juste.

Elle fut abattue par Ari quatre heures plus tard.

Abby n'aurait jamais découvert ces suspicions si un McGee ivre n'était pas arrivé chez elle ce soir là, répétant à vive voix les quelques derniers mots de l'agent disparue. C'est là qu'avaient commencés les soupçons, les regards en coin, inquiets et curieux, les recherches. Tony ressemblait à une enquête. Chercher à le décoder était à la fois drôle et angoissant.

Parfois se demandait-elle si elle voulait réellement tout savoir de lui, tout connaître de sa vie. La plupart du temps, les gens qui cachent leur passé ont de bonnes raisons pour le faire, de très bonnes raisons. Elle espérait juste que les mots ' abus ', ' drogue ', ' crime ', ' viol ', ne faisaient pas partis des secrets de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

-Abby ...

-C'est ... Écoutes, Gibbs, c'est ... C'est un projet pour l'anniversaire de Tony, voilà.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, arbora son air le plus énervé, faisant bien comprendre à l'ex-Marines qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant. Gibbs haussa un sourcil, clairement sceptique.

-Un projet pour l'anniversaire de Dinozzo ? Pour son anniversaire, celui qui aura lieu dans six mois ?

Mince. Ça lui apprendra à dire des mensonges, tiens.

-Ben, oui, on n'est jamais trop préparé pour ce genre de choses, Gibbs. Je veux que ça soit son plus beau cadeau. Enfin, ça le sera si tu me promets de ne rien lui dire.

Finalement, mentir ne semblait pas si difficile. Gibbs la fixa quelques secondes, essayant de déceler la faille dans son regard, puis se retourna, après lui avoir adressé un mince sourire.

-Je ne lui dirai rien. Si tu me trouves ce type, Abby. Sept corps, c'est sept de trop !

-Bien, chef !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Abby se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau blanc, griffonné de parts et d'autres, en soupirant.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Le trajet jusqu'à Richmond ne prit pas plus de deux heures.

Gibbs avait la fâcheuse lubie de conduire à une vitesse qui mettait à l'épreuve les compteurs de leurs voitures de fonction, tout en gardant, pourtant, une maîtrise totale de son environnement et de ses gestes. Cette capacité le laissait souvent admiratif. Même si, parfois, il finissait par oublier son envie lorsque le patron prenait un virage un peu trop serré à son goût.

Ce jour là, McGee renversa son café sur le pantalon de Ziva. Si la maladresse aurait pu le faire rire en temps normal, aujourd'hui, un simple regard dédaigneux se posa sur l'évènement.

S'ils en furent tous surpris, personne ne pipa mot. Surtout pas Gibbs.

Dinozzo était ... étrange. Ses mains ne cessaient de pianoter sur le tableau de bord d'un air nerveux, et son visage était plus pâle, plus tiré qu'à l'habitude. Gibbs soupira. Son agent senior avait dû rester debout toute la nuit, malgré ses ordres. Saleté de tête de mule.

Lui, Anthony, ne se préoccupa pas de l'attention des autres. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers l'affaire, alors qu'il repassait chaque fait, chaque indice, tentant de découvrir le mystère.

Il avait toujours détesté les énigmes, les secrets, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être. Il détestait rester dans le noir. Or, cette histoire de meurtres était un sacré morceau de ténèbres.

-Ziva, dépositions des témoins. McGee, indices. Dinozzo, photos.

-Bien, Boss.

Ziva s'éloigna, McGee s'agenouilla et il resta ainsi, stoïque, l'appareil entre les doigts. Ses pas le menèrent près de Ducky qui, déjà, évoquait souvenirs et passé sous la silhouette indifférente de Gibbs et le visage ébahit du Shérif local. Un mince sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Heure de la mort ? Pas plus de deux heures. Tiens. Voilà qui changeait des autres victimes.

Cause de la mort ? Blessure par balle, dans la nuque.

-Patron ? Je pense avoir trouvé la balle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Rien ne concordait. Les précédentes victimes, toutes tuées vingt-quatre heures avant la découverte du corps, une balle en plein coeur. Toutes avaient des traces visibles de tortures physiques, diverses, variées, mais toutes aussi abominables. Et pourtant.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on a affaire au même tueur ? Ça pourrait être une simple coïncidence, Boss, non ?

-Même disposition du corps, même modus operandi. Le tueur a dû être dérangé ou a dû manqué de temps. Tuer par derrière peut évoquer un acte lâche, mais, après six meurtres froidement exécutés, notre tueur ne l'est définitivement pas. Cela peut aussi évoquer une volonté d'en finir vite, tout en continuant le besoin de déshumanisation de la victime, ici par la position de soumission, la victime ayant vraisemblablement été à genoux avant sa mort, avant par les tortures, le tueur ayant tout fait pour gommer les traits distinctifs de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Ce mec doit être un sacré barge.

Les mots se déversèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Les yeux rivés sur le corps à ses pieds, il resta droit, presque froid, indifférent. Les regards pesants et étonnés de ses collègues coulèrent sur lui sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Au fil de ses paroles, sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre, alors que les faits semblaient ramener d'autres souvenirs, d'autres visages, d'autres noms.

La dernière phrase fut sans grande conviction, ses mots se hachant sous la pression, l'horrible certitude se faisant lentement un chemin dans son esprit.

Il connaissait ce mode opératoire. Il savait. Les premières victimes, exécutées avec beaucoup de soin, beaucoup trop, ça avait été l'élément gênant. Les tortures étaient trop sophistiquées, mais c'était pourtant les mêmes. Il pâlit.

Il savait.

-Tony ?

Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Il se redressa, son regard passant ça et là, de l'autre côté des barrières séparant la rue de la scène du crime, cherchant une voiture fixe et distincte, une personne à l'aspect étrange, à l'expression trop neutre ou trop réjouie. A l'est, une voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que ce devait être une de ces voitures de sport hors de prix de marque italienne.

Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement, calmement. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. En un réflexe venu du passé, il se dégagea violemment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans le regard perçant et puant l'inquiétude de Gibbs. Il en fut plus mortifié encore, si cela était possible.

-Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

-Jethro, je pense que notre tueur est effectivement quelqu'un de très pressé, comme nous l'a dit Anthony. Monsieur Palmer, pouvez-vous ...

Sur le sol de béton, à quelques mètres du corps, quelques gouttes de sang, manifestement pas celui de la victime. Un tueur finissait toujours par faire une erreur.

Il aurait juste préféré retarder celle-ci le plus longtemps possible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Très tôt, il avait été dans l'incapacité totale de dormir. Trop de visages, trop de données, trop d'horreur.

Bien sûr, tout cela s'était renforcé avec le temps, les enquêtes abominables aidant, et, aujourd'hui, seuls les somnifères, antidépresseurs et autres médicaments lui permettaient de passer plus de quatre heures de sommeil de suite. Mais, ça, ça faisait partit des innombrables choses que Gibbs ne devait jamais découvrir.

Il écrivit son rapport trop vite, il en eut conscience. Derrière son écran, McGee regardait ses doigts voler sur le clavier avec un clair ébahissement, alors que le visage de Ziva était marqué par la suspicion. Il sut avant même d'entendre les rumeurs, les commentaires, que le masque s'était fissuré.

Il s'arrêta un instant, les doigts tremblants. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'était juré à son arrivée au NCIS de partir à l'instant même où des doutes se feraient sentir. Il avait déjà laissé Abby s'approcher de trop près des mensonges. Il ne pouvait envisager le fait que Gibbs apprenne tout, sache tout de lui, de sa vie.

Il ne pouvait imaginer le chaos qui régnerait alors.

Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti si proche de la rupture, si près du bord. Ils avaient trouvés le sang. Ils trouveraient le reste.

-Anthony Dinozzo ?

Il prit le temps de sauvegarder le fichier, sauvant le rapport, puis leva les yeux, tombant sur les prunelles acérées de Tobias Fornell. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées et blanchâtres. Sachant ce qui allait suivre, il se leva, lentement, presque mollement.

Mécaniquement, un grand sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard défiait celui des deux subalternes de l'agent spécial, qui le jaugeait d'un regard froid et mauvais.

-Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fornell ?

Gibbs, sourcils froncés, silhouette tendue, vint se placer si vite entre lui et les agents du FBI qu'il cru, un instant, qu'il avait usé de quelques pouvoirs magiques pour y parvenir. L'idée le fit sourire, mais le sourire n'éclaira pas ses yeux.

-Il semblerait que ton agent se perd dans des sentiers assez égarés, Gibbs. Votre laborantine, Sciuto, nous a fait parvenir le sang trouvé sur la scène de crime, comme l'accord passé entre le NCIS et le FBI le stipulait. Or, ce sang, il appartient à Dinozzo. Allez, emmenez-le.

Il n'eut pas même le cœur à plaisanter, à défier, à sourire. McGee et Ziva se levèrent, pâles, visiblement choqués. Abby et Ducky, comme poussés par l'instinct, se tenaient près de l'ascenseur, et semblaient tout aussi démunis.

On lui passa les menottes, lui dit ses droits. Plongé dans une torpeur cotonneuse, il releva la tête vers Gibbs, toujours près de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les yeux perçants le firent vaciller et il sentit le masque glisser. Le regard bleuté s'écarquilla, et il comprit que s'était finit.

-Vous avez peut-être le monopole des indices, mais nous avons celui des suspects, c'était l'accord, Fornell. S'il doit être interrogé, il le sera ici, comme les règles le stipule.

Il retint son souffle. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait préféré être transféré dans les bureaux du FBI, loin de Gibbs, d'Abby et des autres, loin de leurs regards, loin de leur sollicitude. Il avait apprit à être seul dans les moments durs, à s'en sortir sans aide quelconque. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il se passerait de leur compassion, pas pour leur faire du mal en toute conscience de fait, simplement pour les éloigner, pour, au contraire, leur éviter de souffrir à cause de ses mensonges.

Il n'était pas égocentrique, mais il savait pertinemment que les non-dits et les secrets allaient en blesser plus d'un.

Il connaissait Abby et son sens de l'amitié. Il connaissait le paternalisme exacerbé de Gibbs. Il connaissait la recherche de modèle de McGee. Il connaissait Ziva et sa peur d'avoir confiance en vain. Il connaissait Ducky et son implication.

Au fil des ans, des épreuves, des joies et des larmes, ils étaient devenus sa famille, ce qu'il en avait de plus proche, ici, à Washington. Les décevoir provoquait en lui un déchirement absolu. Il préférait encore mourir que de revivre la haine, le dégoût de l'autre, l'inacceptation.

Il avait survécu au rejet de son père, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à celui de Gibbs.

Il fut traîné dans une salle d'interrogatoire classique, se fit asseoir de force, se retrouva dans cette pièce fortement éclairée, hostile, close. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il sentit son corps tout entier vaciller sous les soubresauts. Il n'aimait pas la promiscuité de l'endroit. Les douloureux souvenirs jaillissaient trop vite.

Il ferma les yeux, s'ordonna de rester calme, calme et posé, normal. Mais, lorsqu'il battit des paupières, la vitre sans teint lui renvoya son image, une image qu'il avait apprit à détester, à haïr, au fil des années. Des traits italiens significatifs, des yeux verts éteints et légèrement cernés de noir, preuve d'insomnie, une pâleur dérangeante, contrastant avec la peau bronzée, preuve d'anxiété, de nervosité, de malaise, des cheveux châtains; Il était parfaitement banal.

Banal.

Banal était un bon mot. Péjoratif. Discriminatoire. Dire de quelqu'un qu'il était normal donnait un bon effet, celui de dire que cette personne n'était ni étrange, ni déplacée. Mais, banal montrait un certain ennui, une certaine lassitude, un certain mépris. La normalité avait du bon pour les gens. La banalité impliquait un degré de descente sociale. Or, il était banal. Il se complaisait dans un personnage fictif, inventé, pour tenter d'y remédier, de se défaire de cette banalité exacerbée.

Mais, au final, il en revenait toujours au même point, à la même blessure. La banalité, celle de n'être personne, celle d'être une autre fourmi parmi les fourmis. Un masque coloré pour combler la pourriture d'un être vide, effacé, anéanti.

Il trembla.

Il entendit dans un lointain écho la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en un claquement sec, mauvais. Fornell se glissa face à lui, froid, dur, formel. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, de peur de voir apparaître les visages de ses collègues derrière la vitre, chose qu'il savait idiote. Et pourtant, ils devaient être là, le scrutant, essayant de découvrir les secrets, les rouages de l'affaire.

Les photos glissèrent jusqu'à lui, les questions commencèrent. Les secrets se dévoilèrent.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.


End file.
